


Will It Be

by shaylea



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming out fantasy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Groping, Public Nudity, Striptease - of a kind, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea
Summary: Jensen considers just how far he's willing to let Jared go in public.(Inspired by a moment from Nerd HQ where Jared has his hand casually high on Jensen's thigh. Plus countless other moments.)





	Will It Be

His hand is always on me. Somewhere. As often as he can manage it. Often, I’m pretty sure he’s not even aware of it, it’s second nature to him now after more than a decade of having free rein over my body.

I have nightmares some nights that he goes too far in public, that his hand slides those few extra inches too high on my thigh, that his palm presses between my legs, that his fingers twist my nipples…and then I remember that things like that really happen. He really has felt me up in full view of everyone, on live video being broadcast to the world that will forever live on YouTube and in slow-motion gifs. I watch them sometimes to torture myself. He’s played with my nipples when I’m on stage and trying to be professional, and I’ve let him. I’ve just sat there and let his fingers roam where they will and seek out my treacherous weak spots, which only he knows, and then torment me while all the fangirls watch.

I let him do this to me.

I let him slide his hand beneath my shirt to trace his fingers down my lower spine where fans can’t see. I let him caress the back of my neck where they can see, and I sit docile and pliant beneath his touch. I let him pull open the back of my trousers to check what underwear I’m wearing. I’ve let him do that twice. How would I stop him? It’s easier to turn away from a high five or a hug than it is from what would be inappropriate sexual harassment if it were anyone else doing it to me.

He once beat Misha up for pretending to kiss me on stage.

He’s never kissed me on stage.

That’s where we draw the line. We’ve never discussed it. We’ve never laid it down that that’s a step too far for us, despite the fact that we’ve both kissed other men in public. We’ve never discussed any of the stuff we do on stage, any of the hugging and caressing and fingering and pinching and checking each other out. It’s all there on YouTube and Tumblr for anyone to see, yet we never talk about it.

We just do it.

He does it.

And I let him.

I wonder sometimes how far we could go and get away with it. Do we both think kissing would give us away? How is a kiss on the cheek worse than him groping me between the legs? Or do we know that we wouldn’t be able to stop with just the cheek, that it would too quickly turn explosive?

I wonder. Would they let us get away with that? If we made out there in front of them, would the fans see the truth?

Or would they be too busy getting off to the sight?

Why does it get me off to think of Jared groping me to get them off?

In another world, how far would I allow him to go in front of them? In a world where it didn’t matter, where there wouldn’t be consequences? Would I allow him to remove my shirt? The girls are always screaming for me to strip for them. I would never do it, but would I let Jared? Would I stand still while his long fingers slipped open button after button, baring an inch of my chest at a time for their viewing pleasure? Would I really let him show me off that way?

Sometimes I worry that I might.

Sometimes I worry about how often I fantasise about it.

Once my shirt was off and the fans could ogle me as much as they liked, would I let Jared touch me in front of them? Would I let him skim his nails across my skin, linking freckle to freckle, circling my nipples, which would be aching and rigid by then? Would the fans be able to see them? Would they zoom up on them with their high-def cameras, ecstatic to see parts of me I’ve so long denied them, parts now displayed to them by Jared because he wants to and I let him? Would they be able to see how needy I’d be for him to touch, for his fingers to close over my flesh and squeeze, hard and vicious, the way he likes best?

Would Jared do that to me in front of them?

Would I keep still and allow it to happen?

Or would he want to bite? I remember one time he bit me in a panel at Comic Con, right in front of everyone, in front of our own bosses, in front of the entire industry. He bit me because he felt like it, because he wanted to play, and thrill me, and make me think solely about him. And he wanted me to know that I am his to do things like that to whenever he chooses.

If he would go that far there, how much further might he go when it’s just the two of us on stage with a few hundred fans hanging breathless on his every move?

How much further would I let him go?

What if he decides that baring my chest isn’t enough? There’s more of me that belongs to him than that. There’s all the rest of me. What if he figures that it would be fun to share more with the fans? Would I let him undo my belt?

Would he make me stand up? Perhaps he’d make me turn around, trail his fingers down my spine because he knows it makes me shiver, then reach around and slide my zipper open and then tug. Would I let him do that? In front of the fans?

Those fans who are so certain he and I are merely brotherly friends, what would they think if they saw him do that to me? If they saw him slide my jeans down over the curve of my ass to bare it for them? They like my ass. They rave about it. Would they perhaps interpret him showing it to them as fan service? Done purely for their pleasure, not Jared’s?

Not mine?

My pleasure. My pleasure would be starkly visible by now, although not yet by them unless Jared makes me turn around.

Would I comply?

Would I stand there on that stage with my pants crumpled around my ankles and let Jared turn my body to face the audience?

What would they think if he started jerking me off for them? Would they notice how intricately he knows me, how familiar he is with exactly where to tug and where to press to have me gasping and trembling and grabbing at his hair to keep upright?

What if he sucked me?

Would I let Jared suck me off on the stage of a convention in front of all the fans?

Of course I would.

I’d let him do anything to me he wants. And he knows it. Which is why he pushes it a lot further than he should, far too often, and why I always let him, and why, one day, we’re finally going to out ourselves in the most spectacular way possible.

And I go crazy at each convention wondering if this is the one, here, today, where it will finally happen.


End file.
